


Just My Type

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom!Casey, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Izzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: Casey and Izzie are enemies, a fact anyone could account for. The two girls put on a wonderful show at school, but this definitely wouldn't be the first time they've fallen into bed together, and it wouldn't be the last.





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Cazzie writers are apparently prudes, so I've taken it upon myself to write this incredibly explicit fic for the sake of this horny, repressed fandom.

"You're kidding right?" Casey said with a glare, "I will not be stuck working on a project with  _ her. _ "

"I'm sorry, Ms. Gardner, the decision is final. Izzie is your project partner," Their teacher said sternly, "Now, please make arrangements to meet with your partners over the break."

The rest of the speech was droned out as Casey groaned to herself, less than willing to think about what was to come.

"Hey, Newton," She heard beside her as she walked out of class.

"What do you want Izzie?" She snapped back.

"Calm down, I was just going to ask if you wanted to work this weekend. Then we can get this stupid project over with."

"Fine. We're working at your place though."

"Ha, is if I'd let that happen," Izzie laughed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Saturday, then? I'll be there at 5."

*  *  *

Casey felt her back slam against the door of her bedroom, as Izzie’s lips nipped at the skin of her jaw. Izzie made quick work of removing Casey’s top, undoing each of the buttons fervorously and tugging at the garment to remove it from Casey’s body. The window on the opposite wall was cracked open just enough for the cold night air to flood into the room, pricking Casey’s bare flesh, goosebumps rising on her arms as her shirt was tossed to the side.

"You're getting better at acting, babe," Casey breathed as Izzie sucked at the nape of her neck, surely leaving dark red and purple splotches on Casey’s skin. Casey barely stifled a moan as she reached to pull Izzie’s sweatshirt over her head, revealing the girl’s black lace bra. Casey gently guided Izzie’s head away from her neck so she could properly admire her half-bare form. Even lazily dressed and needy, she was the most amazing thing Casey had ever seen. As she felt Casey’s gaze falling on her bra-clad chest, Izzie felt the self-consciousness grow in her stomach, and moved to cover herself with her arms.

“No, don’t,” Casey said quickly, moving to catch Izzie’s hands so as to not block her view, “I wanna see you.”

Izzie blushed and dropped her arms from her chest, then moved to unclasp Casey’s bra, dropping it beside them as she dragged Casey toward the bed. Casey reached to pull Izzie’s sweats off of her, leaving them both barely dressed, Izzie with her lace bra and panties and Casey in her sleep shorts. Izzie took another moment to admire the taller girl’s body, the freckles dotting her nose and cheeks and her slightly swollen lips, her heart thumping in her chest.

“No staring,” Casey whispered, and Izzie leaned in to connect their lips, passionately kissing the taller girl as she pushed her down onto the mattress. She kissed down her jawline and neck, pausing to suck at the soft skin above her collarbone.

“Hey, no more marks, you saw the looks we got last time,” Casey whined, pouting as she writhed under Izzie’s touch. Izzie only laughed and kissed the tip of Casey’s nose, continuing to trail kisses down the taller girl’s body. When she reached her small breasts, Izzie latched onto her nipple, gently biting and tugging at it as she ran her fingertips up Casey’s side. Casey let out a soft whine as Izzie palmed at her other breast, and threaded her fingers into the shorter girl’s hair to pull her closer, but instead, Izzie pulled away.

“Are we using anything special tonight? I’m fine with or without anything, it’s up to you,” Izzie questioned, and Casey felt her cheeks flush bright pink, before nodding slightly.

“Can we use the new one?” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Izzie smirked nonetheless, standing and walking over to the closet. She pulled a box from the top shelf and brought it over to the bed.

“Pick something,” Izzie said, gesturing to the box. Casey hesitantly picked up a dark blue strap-on, their newest purchase, and easily the largest thing they owned.

“Are you sure, baby? Are you warmed up enough?”

“Mhm, I’m ready.”

Izzie placed the box on the floor beside the bed and dragged her panties down her legs, securing the strapon around her waist. Casey squirmed in anticipation, her thighs tightly squeezed together as she watched Izzie approach again. Izzie dipped a finger between her folds, gathering the wetness on her fingertip before pushing into the girl’s heat. Casey tried to suppress a moan, but she heard Izzie  _ tsk _ above her.

“I wanna hear you, baby,” She said as she added pushed a second finger into Casey. This time, Casey didn’t try to hold back as she gasped and grabbed at the bedsheets beneath her.

“Fuck me, please,” Casey’s eyes were screwed shut as Izzie finally dragged the tip of the strap-on through the girl’s soaked folds. She pushed in slightly, only an inch or two to let Casey adjust to the large size of the toy. Casey’s hips bucked slightly and her mouth gaped as Izzie continued pushing, sinking the toy halfway into the taller girl before pulling out to the tip again.

“Are you okay, Case?” Izzie asked gently, pausing as she waited for a response from Casey, who nodded her head, her knuckles turning white as she fisted the sheets.

“Harder,” She whimpered, and Izzie smirked. She thrust in and out of Casey’s heat a few times before slowing down and sinking all the way to the hilt. Casey’s back arched and she let out a strangled moan, hips eagerly bucking to take more of the toy in.

“Be patient,” Izzie warned, beginning her movements again, waves of pleasure wracking through her as the base of the toy pushed against her throbbing clit. Despite her own pleasure, she paused to help Casey change position, pulling out with a soft groan before flipping Casey over.

“Hands and knees, baby,” Her tone was low as she commanded the other girl, and Casey eagerly shifted into position. She propped herself up, her ass on display as Izzie moved behind her, palming her ass as she pushed the toy back into her. Casey immediately felt shockwaves pulse through her body as Izzie angled the toy.

“Fuck, I’m already close,” Casey choked out, and Izzie let out a strained sound of content as she thrusted harder. 

As she approached her orgasm, Izzie grabbed Casey’s hips in a bruising grip, pulling their hips together more forcefully, the sound of skin on skin filling the room. Casey let out a high pitched moan, a sound she’d most definitely never made outside of the bedroom, and her walls clenched around the toy as she came. Electricity rippled through her as Izzie continued pounding into her, finally reaching her own peak. Izzie’s breath hitched as she came, finally collapsing on top of the taller girl.

“You’re getting good at that,” Casey teased, leaning down to peck Izzie’s lips.

“You say that as if I wasn’t good before,” Izzie replied with a wink, rolling off of her and reaching to pull the covers over them.

“Mm, maybe. Guess you’ll just have to keep practicing anyway,” Casey pulled the smaller girl closer to her and cuddled into her side, “Nap time?”

“Sure, baby,” Izzie replied with a kiss to her forehead, and together they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
